


You Won't Be Dancing Alone

by entropyalwaysincreases



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is 40, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Inspired by a twitter post, Loss of Virginity, Praise Kink, Proceed with caution, Rey is 16, Unprotected Sex, gentle but predatory, probably darkfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28365150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyalwaysincreases/pseuds/entropyalwaysincreases
Summary: Rey is stood up by her junior prom date. Good thing Mr. Solo can fill the gap for the pictures, among other things.Inspired by that Twitter post.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 335





	You Won't Be Dancing Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beccastanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/gifts).



> Based on this [Twitter post](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1341545409509007360).

He's late. Rey chews her newly painted fingernail anxiously, tapping out yet another text to him while trying to avoid the pitying looks of her friends.

"Rey…" Kaydel says kindly, reluctantly, and it's the _worst_ , Rey hates it, hates to be pitied.

"I know, I know…" She refuses to look up at them.

"I'm just worried if we don't get started on taking the group pictures now, we'll miss our dinner reservation…"

"I know." It's short. Kaydel doesn't deserve that. Rey didn't deserve this.

She takes a deep breath, plastering a smile on her face. She shouldn't ruin this for her friends. He'll show soon.

"Let's take pictures."

The worst part is that everybody's coupled; it'll be so obvious later, that Rey's the odd one out. Like always.

They stand in a line, straight across, guys behind, hands on their dates' hips. The girls are all in short dresses and heels that they wobble in walking over the hardwood floor. Rey adjusts her strapless top, smoothing down the skirt that just barely clears the bottoms of her fingertips. 

She felt so cool when they were all getting ready, Kaydel's borrowed eyeshadow smudging the corners of her eyes and Rose's borrowed nail polish gracing her fingertips. Now she just looks like a girl who tried too hard. The beginnings of tears pricks her eyeballs, and she blinks hurriedly, worried about smearing her mascara.

"Dad, can you…?" Kaydel is speaking to her father in a pointed voice. Rey stares hard at the various cell phone cameras held up by the assorted moms in attendance, so focused on keeping a bright smile on her lips that she doesn't notice Mr. Solo until he's right behind her.

"Oh!" She startles a little, looking up at him (and up and up). He's looking down at her with an intense expression.

"Want a stand in?" he asks her. "For the pictures?"

The moms think this is the cutest thing and start taking pictures immediately. Rey can't decide if this is better or worse than standing up alone, but she doesn't want to be more of a bother. Probably it'll only be a few pictures anyway, and once her date gets here they'll switch out and everyone will laugh about it later, how funny it is, to have a dad in prom pictures. Maybe they'll go viral.

She nods at him. "Okay."

The moms urge everyone to look forward, and smile on three. Rey pastes her brightest smile on. She wonders, sometimes, if she'd be as good at pretending if her smile weren't so big. If people would see through her readily, see how scared and alone she really is.

Mr. Solo rests his hands gently, respectfully, on her hips. His hands are so warm.

They take an uncountable number of pictures, in the living room, down the staircase. Everyone thinks it's so funny that Mr. Solo is part of them, and Rey laughs along, forgetting everything for a second. He's a good stand-in date– he keeps the straightest face the whole time, but prompts the best group poses. He sweeps Rey off her feet to hold her, bridal style, in the middle of the line-up, staring seriously at the cameras. Rey screams and hides her face, but the moms _love_ it. They urge him to do it again, just the two of them, and snap probably a hundred more pictures in front of the fireplace. Rey grins widely, and it's not even for show.

But soon Kaydel is checking the time and ordering everyone into cars and reality slams into Rey like a semi-truck. She fumbles around for her phone, swiping through her text messages, checking other apps, looking for _voicemails_ , something, _anything_ , but no, he's not just late, he's not _coming_ –

The waterworks she'd so strenuously suppressed earlier are back, a huge knot forming in her throat, her eyes smarting almost painfully…

She doesn't want to go just to sit by herself at dinner, just to bother her friends who want to have a romantic evening, just to dance alone on her prom night, just to be awkward Rey, always alone… 

No, it's too much. Her friends have started to filter through the front door, but she can't, she just can't–

She hurries to the upstairs bathroom, locking the door before she really gives into tears. She'll just text Kaydel and tell her sorry for ruining everything, she'll see herself home, hope they all have a fun night…

"–go ahead, sweetie, I'll check on her–"

The sound of a slamming door and then the house is quiet. There are footsteps up the stairs, oddly echo-y in the newly empty house.

"Rey?"

It's Mr. Solo. This is his house, after all.

Rey wipes her eyes hurriedly on some toilet paper, clearing away most of her smeared mascara at least.

"I'm– I'm sorry, I'll get going–" Her voice is warbly and she hates it. Hates that she's going to have to walk home by herself in her heels and face Plutt after all the shit he'd given her for wanting to go to a school dance in the first place.

She unlocks the door to find Mr. Solo in the hallway. 

"Hey." He looks down at her, the same intense look on his face as earlier. He lays a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He's an asshole, honey."

Rey sniffles a little, nodding, and then crumples forward, sobbing. He catches her and lets her smear snot and tears all over his nice shirt, rubbing her back soothingly. His hands are so warm on her bare skin.

"Shh, it's okay. Shh…"

Somehow he maneuvers them to the spare bedroom next to the bathroom, seating them both on the pretty bedspread. 

"I just– I can't believe I thou– thought he'd actually show up," she hiccups, turning away from him and wiping her eyes. "I shou– should've _known_ –"

"Known what?" 

"That I wouldn't get to have a nice prom," she mumbles, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, and stands. She should leave. _How_ has she broken down so completely in front of her friend's dad? "That I'm not– I'm not pretty enough for a guy to actually–"

Mr. Solo catches one of her hands, pulling her back to stand in front of him. She wobbles a little on her heels; they're almost eye to eye, even though he's sitting down. 

"Don't say that," he tells her seriously. He reaches up to brush her hair out of her face, smoothing both of his hands down her arms and resting them on her hips. Rey shivers. "You're so beautiful, honey. So pretty. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

Rey looks away from him. He's just saying it to be nice. She knows what everyone really thinks of her–

"Hey." He reaches out to turn her chin back toward him, cupping her jaw in his huge palm. He wipes tear tracks from her cheeks with his thumb. "I'm serious. Always thought you were the best looking of Kaydel's friends…"

Rey smiles shyly. "Really?"

"Mm-hmm." He skims his hand down her arms and sides again, coming to rest on her hips, like before, but there's a sudden tightness to his grip. He tugs her closer, so she's standing between his spread thighs. He puts his mouth close to her ear, like he's going to tell her a secret. "I probably shouldn't say this, but you look _so_ sexy in your dress."

Rey can't help but giggle a little. His lips brush the skin there, just barely, and it sends shivers up her spine. And then– did she imagine it, or did his tongue–?

Mr. Solo pulls back to look at her, his eyes so dark and intense, she feels like she's being pulled into a whirlpool, bottomless, unending. She drops her gaze to his mouth which is so red and full, pouty even, and how does a man come to have lips like that anyway…?

He leans forward and before she knows it, his lips are pressed to hers. 

They're so soft and warm, firm, but yielding. She gasps in surprise, and he pushes his advantage, sucking on her lower lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth. 

He's a good kisser, not like the boys she's kissed at sleepovers, or behind the bleachers during football games. His hands move appreciatively over her torso, squeezing her sides, brushing lightly up against her breasts. He pulls her even closer to him so she can feel the heat of his crotch, dropping his grip to her ass, squeezing it through her short, sequined skirt. It's all happening so quickly Rey can't quite process what's going on, decide whether she should stop him...

"God, if I were a high school boy," he says, trailing little kisses along her jawline, down her neck; she's panting; she feels unsteady on her feet, "I don't think I could help myself, seeing you in this short, little skirt." His fingers curl under the fabric, so he's cupping her bare skin, kneading her ass cheek almost rhythmically. "I don't know that I could even wait to get you home… think I'd have to feel you up on the dance floor…"

His fingertips nudge her panties to the side. Kaydel had wanted her to wear a thong, but Rey worried the skirt was too short; someone could _see_...

"Have you ever been fingered, Rey?"

She shakes her head no, the word leaving her lips in a silent gasp as he pushes his long, middle finger up into her pussy. He moves it gently, in and out, and she clutches his shoulders desperately. It's– _oh god_ – it's astounding, it's– it's marvelous, it's _so_ –

"Does that feel good, honey?"

She nods frantically, a moan caught in her throat, and hides her face in his neck. His skin is warm here too. She thinks about darting her tongue out to lick it–

"Say, 'yes, it feels good, Daddy.'"

Rey can't even process the words.

"Y-yes, it feels good, D-daddy." Her voice is so shaky. She whimpers, mouthing blindly. He tastes clean, and a little salty.

He pulls his finger from her pussy, a sad little squelching noise accompanying her whine of protest.

"It's okay, baby," he murmurs against her lips. "I'm going to make you feel even better. But you have to take off your dress first, alright?"

"Okay," she says faintly.

"Mm-mm," he shakes his head, smiling at her. "Say 'okay, Daddy.'"

"Okay, Daddy." Her cheeks are red, she knows. She can't believe this is happening. 

He finds the zip on the back of her dress, pulling it down so the front sags open. Rey's wearing a strapless bra. Not really because she needs the support, but to give more shape to the bust of the dress.

"Mmm," Mr. Solo hums appreciatively as the dress slithers to the floor. With one twist of his fingers the clasp at the back of her bra is open too, and her boobs are out, her nipples pebbling in the cool air. 

Rey wraps her arms in front of them, feeling self-conscious.

"I know they're small," she mumbles. 

Mr. Solo pries her arms away from her chest. 

"So pretty, honey." He thumbs at her nipples, pinching them a little. _That_ feels good too. "Can Daddy taste them?"

He wants to suck on them? Like a baby? 

He's looking at her beseechingly; it almost feels powerful, to give him something he wants.

"Yes, Daddy," she whispers. The word feels strange in her mouth; she's never had someone to call Daddy before. 

His mouth is warm around her nipple. It's nice, Rey supposes, the little flicks of his tongue make her shiver, but then he _sucks_ and–

Rey buries her hands in his thick, dark hair, a cry escaping from her lips. It's like there's a direct thread running from her nipple to her– to her _vagina_. It's electric pleasure, like static or something. Mr. Solo suckles at one of her boobs, kneading the other with his big hand, scraping his teeth a little bit, and somehow that's even _better_. Rey's pulling him as close as she can to her chest. He moves his mouth to her other nipple, kneading her ass cheek again, pulling her panties down so she's completely naked–

He pulls off of her to look down at her nude body. Rey's not even self-conscious anymore, she just wants him to keep touching her like that. She pulls a little at his hair and he smirks at her eagerness.

"You're so beautiful, honey." He wraps his hands around her waist; they almost encircle it completely. "But I want to get a better look at your pretty cunt. Can you lie back on the bed for Daddy?"

 _Cunt_. Plutt uses that word sometimes, when he's really angry with her. _You little cunt._ Like that's all she is, just an inconvenient hole. He doesn't say it like Mr. Solo did, like something to be treasured.

She nods dumbly, trying to wrap her mouth around the words she knows he wants her to say. "Y-yes Da–"

He smiles at her, kissing her mumbling from her lips, picking her up so gently with his big, warm hands and laying her back on the fluffy pillows, on the mattress that feels like a cloud. "You're so cute, I can't stand it."

He looms above her on the bed, trailing his fingertips reverently across her chest and tummy. Rey shivers as goosebumps rise on her skin. When he gets to the little patch of hair above her pussy, he pauses.

"You don't shave?"

Rey shakes her head. Was that wrong? Probably. She shaves sometimes, in the summer, when she's going to wear a bathing suit, just the parts that will show though, not everything…

"I'm sorry..."

But he's shaking his head, running his fingers through her kinky curls almost soothingly.

"It's okay, pretty girl. You could get an ingrown hair, or cut yourself… it's probably best to wax anyway…"

She nods up at him. His expression is so kind and understanding.

"Let's open your legs, okay? Daddy wants to make you feel good. Just bend your knees a little… there you go, good girl…"

Rey spreads her legs into a butterfly; she feels a bit of a draft on her pussy, from the chill of the air conditioning. Mr. Solo pulls her lips apart even more, tracing his middle finger up and down her slit, through the stickiness that's gathered there. Rey doesn't think she's ever been this wet.

He catches a little on her clit and Rey whines, throwing her head back on the pillow.

"There you go, baby. You like Daddy's finger on your little clit?" He traces little circles on the nub, watching her face. It's so _sweet_ , almost sugary in sensation. Her ab muscles jump and she struggles to keep her legs open. Mr. Solo pushes them down with his forearms, holding her wide for him.

"Does that feel good, sweetheart?"

Rey is panting now, the pleasure building. She wants it to continue forever. She wants his finger back inside of her. "Y-yes," she says. Her back arches a little off the bed. "Yes, Daddy-y–"

His tongue is on her, licking the same little circles his finger had been making, and _oh_ it's so good. He seems to enjoy it. He groans deeply and broadens his tongue, sucking and licking and rubbing, like he's devouring her, like he can't get enough. 

There's a finger at her entrance, and then she's screaming, his finger crooking inside her pussy while he pulls her clit between his lips. Her limbs jerk wildly and her eyes roll back, her mind buzzing like static from an old television. 

Mr. Solo is kissing her face when she opens her eyes again. When he catches her lips she can taste herself on him, carnal and tangy. 

"You did so good, pretty girl," he coos to her. "Do you always come like that, when you touch yourself?"

"Um…" Rey bites her lip. She doesn't touch herself very often; she's always a little afraid Plutt will hear, or walk in, and she's certainly never managed to, well– _come_ – like that. "Not really. Daddy."

He smiles at the word, kissing her again.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Again? Rey nods eagerly. He quirks an eyebrow.

"Say 'yes, Da–"

"Yes, Daddy," she chirps. 

His eyes crinkle and he smooths his hands down her body once more while he sits up.

"Can you do something for Daddy this time, honey?"

"Um, okay," she says, a little nervous. "Daddy," she quickly appends before he can correct her again.

"Good. You're such a good girl for me, sweetheart." He reaches for his belt buckle and Rey tenses when he pulls his dick out of his pants.

His penis is enormous, red and ruddy and angry looking. It stands erect in his equally huge hands. Is he going to try and have sex with her? Rey's not sure how that thing could even fit in her pussy at all; it would rip her in two. She lets out a tiny noise of distress.

"No, no, it's okay, honey. You don't have to be afraid of it. See? It's not going to hurt you." He catches her hand and wraps it around the head. The skin is hot to the touch, and smooth. The shaft arcs toward her, like it's seeking her out. "It's already so in love with you, sweetheart."

Rey squeezes experimentally. This isn't so bad. She likes how responsive it is to her touch. 

She tries to move her closed fist down the shaft. That's what boys are always talking about, right? Jacking off? But Mr. Solo hisses, pulling her hand away.

" _Ah_ – that's– that's the right idea, honey. It's just, uh, easier with a little lubrication."

"Oh." Rey frowns. Lubrication? Like what?

"Spit," Mr. Solo clarifies. "If you spit in your hand it'll slide a lot better."

Oh. Huh. "Okay, Daddy."

She licks her hand, trying to get it as wet as possible. She glances up at him. Does he really want her to hock a loogie right in front of him? As gracefully as she can she spits some saliva into her palm.

He's right, the slide is a lot better with the spit. She twists her palm around the smooth head. It's kind of fun actually.

Mr. Solo groans again, his head falling back.

"That's it, sweetheart, that's right–"

But the spit dries up a lot faster than Rey had expected, growing tacky, pulling at the skin of his penis when she tries to move her hand. 

"I'm sorry, it's–"

"It's okay, honey. It's okay." His kind expression is back, and Rey is grateful he's not angry with her. "Maybe you could use your mouth instead?"

Rey looks up at him, wide-eyed. "Like a– like deep throating?"

Mr. Solo chuckles. "You don't have to take it too deep, baby. You can just lick at it a little…"

He moves up the mattress, straddling her chest so his penis bobs in her face, gently slapping at her lips and cheeks. Rey sticks her tongue out; she can taste something salty at the tip.

"Open your mouth a little wider now, there you go, good girl…" 

Rey takes the whole head in her mouth, doing her best not to scrape her teeth against him. Mr. Solo caresses her face, smoothing her hair back, brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers. It's so nice, being touched like that; Rey thinks she _would_ be willing to deep throat him, if he wanted, if he'd keep being so nice to her. She swirls her tongue against the tip, dipping a little into the slit at the top, where the saltiness is coming from. 

"Hold me here, baby," he tells her; his voice has gone all gravely and deep. He puts her hand at the base of his shaft, cupping her fingers around his balls. "Not too tight, okay? Just hold Daddy for a little while you play with his cock."

Rey nods at him, trying to lick a bit lower. There's a ridge of firm skin around the head and it feels so weird under her tongue.

" _Uhh_ ," Mr. Solo groans. He thrusts a little bit into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat. Rey gags.

Mr. Solo pulls back immediately.

"Sorry, sorry, baby, I didn't mean to– you were just making Daddy feel so good–"

"It's okay," Rey says through streaming eyes. She uses her free hand to grasp his dick, bringing it back close enough to lick. It's almost slimy with saliva, and she pumps her hand down the shaft again. This time the glide is pretty good. 

" _Yess_ ," Mr. Solo hisses. "Yes, just like that, honey, just like– _urh_ , stick your tongue out a little, too, okay? God– yeah, good girl–"

He leans his shoulders back a bit, his hand disappearing behind him, though his penis stays near her mouth. What is he–?

Rey squeaks when she feels his finger push into her pussy again. It's as good as last time, no– maybe better–

"Told you I'd make you come again, didn't I, sweetheart? Just be careful with my cock, alright?"

Rey nods, her eyes drifting shut with the pleasure of it. She works his shaft and squeezes his balls, licking blindly at his head, and there's a sort of meditative rhythm to it. She can almost match the way he's thrusting his finger into her pussy, down where she can't even see.

"Want another?" Mr. Solo grunts. 

Another what?

Her question is answered a second later when he pushes another finger inside her.

" _Ahh_ ," Rey cries, her back arching. It's a _lot_ , so thick, it's stretching her so much–

"Say 'yes, Daddy.'"

"Y-yes, Da– Daddy," Rey chokes out through the sensation of his thrusting fingers. It's so good– she's gotten distracted from her attention to his dick, besides the occasional sloppy lick to the head. Mr. Solo grasps her hand in his and moves it over his shaft for her.

"There you go, honey. Can you come on Daddy's fingers again?"

Rey tries to nod but her orgasm seizes her part way through. She flails wildly, little shrieks falling from her lips. Mr. Solo doesn't let up, thrusting harder– is that a third finger? She doesn't know anymore– rubbing her clit vigorously. Rey reaches something like another peak; her legs twitch out of control and Mr. Solo has to hold them to the bed.

"–think you'll be easier to manage on your tummy–" His voice sounds distant; Rey can't figure out what he's saying.

He pulls his fingers out of her to flip her over so her face is buried in the soft pillows. A second later he's licking between her legs again, groaning and slurping, saying something about how good she tastes. Rey feels like she's in a haze, soft and pliant, though she still yelps when his tongue presses against her asshole.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he chuckles, kissing his way up her spine. "We'll leave that for another time."

She can feel his penis between her folds, catching now and again on her swollen clit. Mr. Solo pushes her legs tight together and thrusts between them; she's so wet he has all the lubrication he needs.

"Fuck," he growls. "Oh, _fuck_ , sweetheart. You feel so fucking good–" His thrusts rock her whole body on the bed. "God, I want– Daddy wants to fuck you so bad, honey. Can I? Please, baby, can I fuck you? Oh, please–"

Rey turns her head on the pillow, nodding blindly, gulping for air. _Yes_ , he can fuck her, if it's going to feel this good, if it would make him happy–

His dick catches at her pussy entrance, and then he's pressing in– . She whines, panting into the pillow. It's stretching her beyond comfort, it's so _big_ –

"Shh– shh, it's okay, sweetheart," Mr. Solo is panting too; he kisses at her neck, sucking a little on her earlobe. His hand comes up to tweak her nipple, palming her breast. "I know it's big, I'll go slow, okay? Daddy wants you to feel good, I'll make it good for you–"

He pulls out a bit and thrusts back in– gently, he's good to his word. The heat of him covers her completely, his chest pressed to her back. Rey doesn't think she's ever felt so protected. _This is okay_ , she thinks blankly. It's not the same mind-blowing pleasure from before, but it doesn't hurt too bad–

Mr. Solo thrusts again, and he hits something inside her that makes Rey moan. 

"See, honey?" he pants into her neck. "Doing so– _ah_ – so good–"

He thrusts shallowly, but picks up his pace. Rey is drooling into the pillow now, little noises punched from her mouth every time he pushes into her. Mr. Solo presses two of his fingers between her lips and she sucks on them gratefully.

"You gonna– _ugh_ – come again for Daddy? Gonna come around– fuck– Daddy's cock?"

He snakes his other hand down to find her clit, pressing down, and Rey loses it completely. She bucks back into his thrusting penis, biting down on his fingers, high-pitched cries echoing from her throat.

" _Fuck_ – like a fucking _dream_ –"

His thrusts are hard and fast now, like he's using her body to get himself off, but Rey can't bring herself to care, she's so far gone. He groans deeply in her ear, biting at her neck, then collapses his weight on top of her, crushing her into the mattress.

Rey doesn't know how long they lay there, sweaty and breathing hard. Mr. Solo finally pulls out of her and rolls over. Rey can feel something wet and sticky drip out of her pussy and onto the bedspread.

"Ah, shit," Mr. Solo says. He drags a finger along the seam of her, pulling away some of the goop. "Are you on birth control?"

Rey shakes her head. She probably should have said something earlier, but everything happened so fast–

"I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Hey, no, it's okay, honey," he tells her, smoothing her hair back, rubbing her back. "I'll drive you home and we can pick up some Plan B on the way, okay?"

"Okay," she mumbles. It's nice of him to drive her home; she thought she'd have to walk.

"Do you want to take a shower first?"

Rey nods. She doesn't know what she looks like, but it's probably not good.

She rolls over to sit up. Her whole body feels sore, and there's a definite stinging between her legs. On the pretty bedspread there's a bloom of red.

Rey looks at Mr. Solo in alarm. Did she do that? Is he going to be mad at her for ruining his nice sheet?

His eyes trail to where she's looking.

"Hey, it's okay, honey," he says again. He leans forward to kiss her gently on the lips. "Go take a shower and I'll clean up."

Rey nods again, relaxing. He's so nice.

She pees while she waits for the water to warm up, looking at Kaydel's nice soaps and lotions and shampoos. There's blood when she wipes, and more in the toilet. She's careful not to get it on the nice fuzzy bath mat or any of the pretty tile in the bathroom when she steps under the warm spray.

Rey tries to imagine living in a house like this, where everything is clean and new and everyone is nice. She shakes her head. She can't imagine it.

When she's done and dried off with Kaydel's fluffy towel she sticks one of Kaydel's pads in her underwear and puts her prom dress back on. Her makeup is totally gone, of course, but Plutt won't notice that, and hopefully her hair will be mostly dry by the time she gets back to the house. Maybe she can convince Mr. Solo to drop her off a few blocks away and she can hang out at a park until she would have been home anyway.

She finds the guest bed stripped of all its sheets when she gets out of the bathroom. The washing machine on the first floor is rumbling, and she makes her way down the stairs to find Mr. Solo in the kitchen. He smiles at her when she enters.

"Ready?"

She nods, smiling back at him. He leans down to kiss her again.

"Hey, give me your phone real quick, baby."

Rey hands it to him, confused. He types something into it quickly, then hands it back to her. He's stored a new contact, under "Ben."

"Just my number, if you need anything, okay? Dinner, shower, whatever…"

"Really?" 

Rey looks up at him in disbelief. She could really hang out here, if she asked him?

"Well, yeah. And, you know, if you ever want to play with Daddy again…" He trails off, waggling his eyebrows at her rather wickedly. Rey giggles. "Kaydel's at her mother's house most weeks, so…"

"Okay, Daddy," she tells him with a grin. He groans theatrically, pulling her to him with both hands cupping her butt cheeks and kissing her deeply. 

"Let's get going, baby," he whispers against her lips. "We'll pick up some dinner on the way."

They walk out to the garage and he helps her into the passenger side of his black Range Rover. Rey burrows into the seat comfortably, clicking her seat belt into place. A thought occurs to her.

"I'm only sixteen," she blurts out. "Isn't this illegal?"

Ben chuckles at her.

"Not in the state of Nebraska, sweetheart."

They drive off into the night.


End file.
